The Difference Between Three Dimensions and Times
by TRae216
Summary: Everything was going well for a party at Capsule Corp until  new ships appeared out of nowhere. Who are the people that have been transported to the Z Senshi and what threats are about to surface? Read to find out Romance/Adventure/Comedy
1. Chapter 1

** Ages:**

** Marron-28  
>Uub-29<br>Pan-22  
>Bra-22<br>Goten-35  
><strong>**Trunks-36  
>Prince Trunks (PTrunks)-24<br>Vegeta-sei Pan (VPan)-22  
>Mirai Trunks (M. Trunks)-25<br>Mirai Pan (M. Pan)-20**

"Don't give up on me now, Pan!" he cried, cradling his mate's battered body in his arms.

"We haven't lost 'em for long, hotshot" she croaked, coughing up a bit of blood.

Prince Trunks put a finger to Pans lips for silence. Their feuding families would find them soon, no doubt about it. "I have an idea, Pan-chan. Just relax and I'll get you help as soon as I can."

Hugging her close to his chest, he began running. Words could not explain his determination as he pushed through palace soldiers and into Bulma's lab. The Queen had everything out of order, there were half-finished inventions from when she had thought of a new thing and abandoned the other.

He spotted her time and dimension machine easily, for the bright yellow color stuck out from the grays and darker shades of the rainbow used. "You still okay?" He whispered

"Kinda cold, but okay."

He grabbed one of his mother's lab coats and wrapped her in it. Wordlessly, he jumped in to the brightly colored machine.

"We're taking a little trip, Pan-chan"

"Our families will-"

"They can't get anymore ticked at us then they are, unless we elope"

"You better promise me that we don't."

"I don't know, maybe we-"

"TRUNKS BREIFS!"

"Okay, okay!"

He pushed a few buttons in the machine, and they were off. * * * "What the-?"

Vegeta let a long line of curses slip out of his mouth, understandably so seeing as how two ships had landed on his food. The Z gang was gathered at the Capsule Corps. for a barbeque. At the arrival of the ships, the only sound heard was Vegeta's foul mouth.

One of the bright yellow ships was easily recognized by the word "Hope!" written on it. The other had tinted windows, whoever was inside was cautious about coming out. Miari Trunks climbed out the Hope time capsule. He had grown his hair long and it was in its usual sloppy ponytail. He seemed more content with life then the last time he had been seen, it could be seen clearly in his face.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Vegeta asked as he stepped forward.

"I just came to visit my mom said she was coming too but with Chi chi and many wouldn't tell me who though." Miari Trunks explained.

Gohan stepped forward to reunite with Trunks.

"Hey Trunks" he said, removing his unneeded glasses "Long time no see."

"Hey Gohan." Miari Trunks replied.

"Whose in this capsule?" asked Krillin, knocking on the glass of the other ship.

The glass popped open, agilely Prince Trunks leapt out. His Pan was in his arms, still in the lab coat. They resembled their other counterparts except that Trunks wore saiyan armor and they both had their tails distinguishing them as saiyans. "She needs medical attention" he said, "I'm afraid she's been hurt been hurt bad."

Bulma took Pan and hurried inside. Prince Trunks noticed Vegeta and instinctively bowed.

"This is getting freaky." said Krillin

" It always does around here" his wife commented dryly.

Then all of a sudden a new capsule appeared with the words "Androids Die" at the top. Then out stepped Miari Bulma and Miari Chi chi. "Hey guys" Miari Bulma said. "Hey Mom" Miari Trunks said. The others greeted the Miari women in the same fashion. "So Miari Trunks was telling us you brought others with you" Krillin said. "Yeah we did" Miari Chi chi replied. "So where are they" Bulma asked. "On the ship lets go get them" Miari Bulma said. They two Miari women went back into the ship while the others waited patiently.

They came back with the people lined up one by one. "Alright well just go down the list the 1st one is Gohan" Miari Bulma said as a Miari Gohan came out. Everyone including Miari Trunks was surprised and shocked. Miari Gohan saw Trunks and then went and gave him a brotherly hug. "Hey everyone" he said. Gohan walked up to his future counterpart. They starred at each other and said, "Hey what's up man". the two laughed after the little communication.

"Next is Videl who he happened to meet in college" An older looking Videl had walked out of the ship. "Hey" she said. Videl then walked over to her counter part. "You've figured out Gohan's secrets" the two asked each other. When the question came out of both their mouths they smirked to each other.

"We have Krillin next" The bald headed Krillin came out and greeted his **black haired counterpart 1**. "Yo man" they said to each other.

"Here is Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo" The older warriors came out and went overt to their counterparts.

"Next is Vegeta and Goku" The two Full Blooded Saiyan Males had walked around and over to their counterparts.

"And finally we have-" Miari Bulma was cut short as the young woman came out. "Pan!" "Trunks?" The two Miari Youngest said. "You two know each other" Miari Bulma asked confused . "We went to the same high school" Miari Pan said. "But do you know who her parents are" Chi chi questioned. Pan shook her head no sadly as Trunks did the same. "Well her parents are Gohan and Videl" Miari Bulma exclaimed. Miari Pan and Trunks were shocked. "That's so cool" they said.

"So does anyone have any questions for the Miari Peoples" Miari Chi chi asked. The Gang had shaken their heads no. "Alright but who are you all" Miari Gohan had asked directing his finger to 18, Goten, Bra, and Marron. "Oh this is 18" Goku said. Once the Miari People heard of the Android's Name they got in fighting stances. "Whoa , wait a minute Android 18 is good. She's my wife" Krillin said. The Z fighters from the future calmed down for a bit but were still on guard.

"This is Marron who happens to be Krillin and 18's daughter" Gohan calmly explained. The Z fighters looked at the blonde headed young adult and nodded at her.

"Goten is the second son of Chi chi and Goku" Tien stated as a Miari Chi chi ran up to hug Goten.

"And Bra is Vegeta and Bulma's daughter" Yamcha said. Miari Bulma and Vegeta went up to greet their daughter. Miari Bulma hugged her as Miari Vegeta gave her a small smirkish/smile.

"So how about me and Pan catch up while you all talk stuff out" Miari Trunks replied. The others agreed as the two took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would Really Love to dedicate this chapter to two people, MRMenaMRM and AnimeGirlDBZRule.**

* * *

><p>The two went and made their way back to Capsule Corp while Vegetasei Pan was im the regeneration tank. Prince Trunks was sitting just outside the tank waiting for his mate to come out.<p>

The original Gang was sitting in the living room waiting for the Miari couple as well as the Alternate dimension pair.

"So does anyone have an idea of why the Alternate Pan and Trunks are here" Goku asked. The gang shook their heads 'no'. Then all of a sudden the Miari couple came back to find the warriors in the Living room.

"Hey Guys" Trunks said. The group of warriors turned their heads to look at the Future Trunks and Pan.

"Hey Guys," Future Bulma said. "So what did you guys talk about" Future Gohan asked. "Just about stuff we did in High School with Pen and Papera" Mirai Pan said.

"Who's Pen and Papera" everyone except the youngest generation of the Z gang asked. "Papera is Sharpener and Erasa's daughter while Pen is her brother" Goten, Trunks, and Mirai Trunks said.

"So what was wrong with the Saiyan armor clad Trunks and I" Future Pan asked. The gang shrugged their shoulders.

"Its because of our families" a voice replied. The gang turned around to find Prince Trunks and Vegetasei Pan.

"What about us" Goku asked. Prince Trunks tensed and Pan Cringed. "Well we'll tell everyone when the time is right but other than that can we stay here for awhile. The King and Elites may be mad if we return right away" Prince Trunks asked.

"Sure" Gohan said. "But if you all are going to stay you are going to need clothing from this Time and Dimension." Bulma stated as she walked into the room.

The travelers looked at their clothing. Prince Trunks was wearing a black spandex with saiyan armor. VPan** (1) **was wearing a black no sleeve spandex and saiyan armor. Miari Trunks was wearing what he wore the first time he came back in time to the Androids while Miari Pan was wearing what he wore except in a more feminine way. Bra dragged the three Pans into her room while the two Trunks followed the present timeline and dimension's Trunks.

The adults were having a normal conversation when the heard three yells from Bra's room.

"WHAT THE HFIL?"

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO CHANGE, NO BRA I'M NOT DOING THAT"

The Saiyans and Namekians cringed with their sensitive hearing. Then the yelling stopped as Bra dragged the three girls down. VPan was wearing a blue skirt with a blue shirt and blue wedges, Miari Pan was wearing a Pink tank top dress with pink heels, and Pan was wearing a green baby doll shirt, a mini skirt, and green sandals. Trunks came down wearing a his usual attire (DRAGON BALL GT), Miari trunks wore a black tank top with a pair of ripped jeans and boots, and Prince Trunks wore a black long sleeved shirt with a yellow vest over top and jeans.

When the guys looked at the girls they had busted out laughing. "Trunks/Trunksie/Boxer Boy" the three Pans said together. The guys calmed down their laughing to a smirk and said, "Yes Pan?" "I'm killing your sister!" all three said as they chased after Bra. Bra ran and yelled until she found Vegeta and Goten. They protected her as the other Pans had backed off.

VPan then remembered that Piccolo was there and then brought her counterparts over to him. "Piccolo could you please give us clothes that aren't girly" Miari Pan asked. Piccolo smirked and then placed a hand over the three girls. After his hand glowed the girls looked different. Miari Pan had worn a purple t-shirt with a blue undershirt,and purple pants with a purple Bandanna, VPan wore a green tank top with spandex like ripped jeans,and a green bandanna, and Pan wore an orange shirt that went just an inch below her chest, ripped jeans, and her bandanna.

"So what are we going to do" Gohan asked. "I don't know. Let me check something right quick" Miari Pan and VPan said. Vpan just placed her hands in the air while Miari Pan had her fingertips pressed together. Then a light glowed from VPan's hands as a small IPad was placed into her hands. Everyone then turned to Mairi Pan who extended her fingers which created a holographic screen. "Well we can either..." the two girls said together.

**1 It is too long for me to actually type Vegetasei Pan's Name so I'll be typing VPan for her name unless anyone has a shorter way of putting it just put it in the review.**

**Well I have an idea for the what the two girls were going to say next but I'm going to have a poll or if only MRMenaMRM pick to see which one i should do**

**Choice A) Have them go back into time (1st is During Cell Games, 2nd is During Gohan's High school and 3rd is a Field Trip for Gohan's High School)**

**Choice B) They go play Mini Golf**

**Choice C) Dende summons them to the lookout for a new threat**

**Choice D) They'll be sent to our world**

**Choice E) They Go Bowling**

**Choice F) They go Skating**

**Choice G) If you have any other ideas put it in your review except for MRMenaMRM who'll Private Message Me.**

**Well I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to continue this but other than that show the Review button Love and please don't be harsh if you have a thing for critisim. (I think that's how you spell that word) Anyways Bye.**

**Read and Review**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey guys it's me Rae Anime and I have some news to share with you all that are reading this story.**

**Well I am going on vacation on August 15th which is today apparently and I will try to update as much as i can while on Vaca because i will bring my laptop with me.**

**Anyways that's mostly it oh and find a date you want me to update a new chapter please like every tuesday and friday or something like that **

**Please, Thank You, And I'll try to add more chapters while on Vacation!**

**Rae Anime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright my favorite readers i have a tie so I'm going to try and incorporate both.**

**The winners were:  
>A) They go back in time Cell gamesGohan 1st day of School/and Gohan Field Trip to capsule Corp (After Majin Buu) &  
><strong>**C) A new threat but I am going to do the time travel one 1st because that was the easiest for me to come up with.**

* * *

><p>Mirai Pan and VPan was looking through the things to do.<p>

"We can go mini golfing" Mirai Pan said. The gang looked at one another and decided it wasn't a great idea.

"How about bowling" VPan asked. The gang was uneasy about that one as well.

"I got it what about time travel vacation" VPan and Mirai Pan said at the same time, the group looked at one another and agreed with that.

"So where would we go to" Trunks asked.

"Let's have a surprise trip" Mirai Bulma said.

"That's cool with us but I have a question" Gohan stated.

"What is it" VPan asked.

"What are those tools you have in your hands" Gohan questioned.

"This is an IPad. Well its actually called a CPad because Capsule Corp. made it, but its use is actually for others in entertainment and to look up other things. It is mostly just for personal enjoyment" VPan said.

"And, what I have is just something we call holo-screens. I'm surprised Pan,Trunks, and Uub haven't invented them yet. They were actually invented by Trunks but I made it way better." Mirai Pan said. The Mirai's nodded in agreement as they each had their own holo-screen in front of them.

"So when are we going on this trip" Mirai Videl asked.

"I say after we pay a visit to Dende" Mirai Goku stated.

The whole gang looked confused. "I mean what if their might be a new threat while we are gone then they destroy the world." Goku stated logically. everyone stared at him and agreed but not right after both Vegeta's said, "Hey Kakarott has a brain".

The group teleported in front of Dende.

"Hey Dende" the group said together.

Surprisingly, Dende wasn't fazed by the fact that most of the group doubled.

"Hello" the guardian of the Earth replied. "What brings you here" he asked politely.

"We were wondering if you have any information on any upcoming threats" Goten asked.

"Well from my in sights I see no threat but when one comes up I'll tell you as soon as possible" the green Namekian answered.

"Thanks Dende" Bra replied.

The group jumped off the lookout and headed towards Capsule Corp.

"Hey Grandpa," Mirai Pan and Pan said.

Goku and Mirai Goku turned to look at their granddaughter.

"Why don't you just teach Grandma Chi chi how to fly" the two girls commented.

The aging Saiyans looked at their granddaughters and smiled.

"I Think that's a great idea Pan" they both replied.

"I agree with that. You should teach Mom how to fight dad." Bra stated.

The other two Full Blooded Saiyans gave each other a smirk and said, "That sounds wonderful"

They then all made their way back to Capsule Corp or the Son Home training for the new day.

The next day everyone woke up and went to Capsule Corp.

The Son Family was the 1st to arrive, then the Chestnuts, and finally Tien with Launch, Chiaotzu, and two 19 year old girls.

"Hey Tien who are they" Uub asked landing.

"Well apparently I found Launch walking her way over to my house. I caught up with her and took her to my house with these girls that was following her. We sat down and she told me Lien and Mien were my daughters." Tien explained.

The Blue-haired girl, who was now identified as Lien, and the blonde headed girl, now known as Mien, put their bangs up a bit and showed the Z Fighters their third eye. "So I just brought them both along." Tien stated.

The group was satisfied with the answer and then welcomed Lien and Mien to the group.

As the adults were preparing the ship The Z Teens were sparring in the back. The matches were Pan Vs Trunks, VPan vs Prince Trunks, Mirai Trunks vs Mirai Pan, Goten vs Bra, Lien vs Mien, and Uub vs Marron.

Once the group finished their matches they went to stroll around the garden. Lien and Mien were sniffing the flowers but what wasn't known to them was that pollen was on the flowers.

The girls both sneezed as Lien's hair became blonde while Mien's hair became Blue.

They stormed their way back to Capsule Corp looking for their father or mother.

"MMMAAA" the two girls screamed.

The adults had heard the two girl and were curious when both girls barged in front of the room with two ki blasts in each hand.

"Where the heck is dad" Lien yelled. She threw a ki blasts at the computer but thanks to Vegeta doing the same to Bulma's other inventions, it absorbed the attack. The blue-haired mother turned around.

"Girls, what did I tell you about your father?" Launch asked.

"I don't care. He died to protect others and then you couldn't find him. Big Whoop I just want to give my dad a welcome to the family present" Mien said as she directed a blast towards Krillin. Krillin ducked out of the way of Tien's daughter blast.

Launch turned around towards Bulma and the others. "Hey Bulma, do you have any thing that'll get someone to sneeze in here" she asked.

Bulma nodded and headed over to the desk. She opened the cabinet and handed the bag of feathers to Launch. Once in Launch's hands she quickly handed them off to Tien. "I don't want to sneeze at the moment either. That would be an even worse disaster." she commented as the girls had managed to wreck the place in only five minutes.

Tien went to his daughters and pulled the two feathers out. He move the feathers under their noses and stepped back as they sneezed. After both girls sneezed they had changed back to their original persona.

"Whoa someone made a mess" Mien commented.

"Yeah. I bet it was Uncle Vegeta" Lien commented.

"Well we are going back to the others" Mien stated.

"So, Bye" Lien replied as the two girls left the area.

The adults were dumb strucked but decided to keep working on the time machines.

Later around nine or something the machine was finished.

"Trunks, Pan, Bra, Goten, Mien, Lien, VPan, Prince Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Mirai Pan, Uub and Marron its time to go!" The women yelled.

The Z Teens had arrived quickly at the lab with their stuff in capsules.

Once everyone was in the room Bulma passed out some watches to everyone.

"These are our time machines. With a turn of the dial it'll give you a date and time you will go to. We have 5 stops to go to. After a day in each time it will automatically transport you to Dende's lookout whenever we go to a different time. Does Everyone understand" Mirai Bulma asked.

There was replies of, "Yeah" and "Okay", with Vegeta and Piccolo grunting.

"Alright everyone push the red button. So we can go" the two Bulmas said together.

Everyone pressed the button and in a flash they were gone.


End file.
